Sweet Wonderland
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Make your sweetest dreams come true in this yummy land!" - In-game description of Sweet Wonderland The Sweet Wonderland is a seasonal world that is initially available in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. It represents the Western holiday of Easter. Premise This is an imaginary world that is rife with sweets and giant candy of all kinds. As delicious and abundant these treats seem to be, however, this place is no paradise by any means, especially when these oversized confectioneries pose as dangerous obstacles. Perhaps the dentist was right in saying that candy is not good for you... Sections There are three sections in this world: *'Pink Molasses Reservoir:' Any run in the Sweet Wonderland begins in a hall flooded with pink molasses poo *'Cake Hall:' Sometimes, the walls of the hallway may become cake-like, but it is a shame that one cannot stop to take a bite out of them. *'Easter Egg Valley:' Sometimes, the tracks may lead outside into the hills, but the player will have no time to look at the scenery as a slew of giant Easter Eggs are coming his/her way... Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. This world is known to be one of the more difficult seasonal worlds because 1) the upper and lower hazards can appear on any track and 2) all hazards except the special hazard can appear in either the pink molasses reservoir or the cake hall. Players should stay alert while playing in this world. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - White Chocolate Bar:' In the pink molasses reservoirs or cake halls, an overhanging giant bar of white chocolate above any of the tracks may suddenly crumble and turn into a hurdle that would be too low to pass under. It can only be avoided by crouching. *'Lower Hazard - Whipped Cream:' In the pink molasses reservoirs or cake halls, a giant spray can of whipped cream may blast a puff of whipped cream onto any of the tracks. The whipped cream is slushy enough to derail the cart, so it must be avoided by jumping. *'Side Hazard - Lollipop:' In the pink molasses reservoirs or cake halls, a large lollipop may appear beside the central track and lean over it like a giant axe, obstructing part of that track. The player must lean away from the lollipop to avoid getting knocked off. *'Lane Hazard - Gumdrop Doughnut Stacks: ' In the pink molasses reservoirs or cake halls, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but one or two of them are blocked off by (a) stack(s) of gumdrop doughnuts that plop from the ceiling. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by gumdrop doughnuts, you may not have enough time to get to the other side, leading to a high-speed accident. *'Special Hazard - Easter Egg Roll: ' In the Easter Egg valley, there will be three railroad tracks, but dozens of Easter eggs will randomly roll down any of the three tracks towards the player. These eggs are dangerous on impact and the player must switch tracks to avoid getting bowled over. There are also smaller Easter eggs that can be avoided by jumping over them. Danny Bunny can shatter some of the Easter eggs to make it easier for the player to survive this hazard. Category:Worlds